


Тайная кулинарная книга Берти Боттс

by Gavrusssha, Netttle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: Пампкинпай, написанный на челлендж "Гет - жив!"





	Тайная кулинарная книга Берти Боттс

Я надеялся, что мисс Грейнджер   
будет сдерживать тебя, Гарри.   
Я боялся, что твоя горячая голова   
возобладает над добрым сердцем.   
Альбус Дамблдор

Неужели только смерть может расшевелить их?   
Неизвестный Классик. 

 

Засыпая, я каждый раз заново приноравливаюсь к странным звукам ночного леса, которые в преддверии сна не успокаивают, а вызывают боль сродни зубной. Сегодня моя очередь – и цепочка ледяным мерзким грузом давит шею. Невозможно удобно улечься на узкой койке, руки мешают, ноги наливаются тяжестью, по полу ползает ледяной сквозняк, и слышно, как сдавленно дышат рядом. С тех пор, как нас покинул Рон и между мной и Гермионой встала глухая преграда недоговоренности – темнота снаружи обнаглела, разлакомилась, подступая каждую ночь все ближе и ближе, прислушиваясь, присматриваясь. Выжидая. 

 

* * * 

Свет и воздух. Этой осенью погода радует каждый день. Вот и сейчас, пока Гарри трудится в темной прокопченной лабораторке над здоровенным котлом, начищая его особо противной пастой, которую с невозмутимым видом выдал ему Снейп, снаружи льется прозрачный, невероятный сентябрьский день, и скоро он выльется весь, без остатка, до последней капли заката, падающей в озеро. А Гарри пропустит. 

– Сам виноват, – говорит Гермиона, награждая приятеля мимолетным насмешливым взглядом.– Надо было быть внимательнее, и добавить Helleborus niger*, три капли, на третьем этапе, а не перескакивать сразу на четвертый. 

Она сидит за чугунным столиком и изучает огромный, почти неприрученный фолиант о свойствах ядов, который посажен на ржавую цепь. Ее волосы собраны в узел, на руках – Снейповы кожаные рукавицы с раструбами, все в черных пятнах. Двумя пальцами она придерживает обложку – чтобы книга окончательно не вырвалась, во второй руке – палочка, нацеленная на фолиант. Фолиант извивается и клацает застежками, но не может сопротивляться магии и, хоть и неохотно, но позволяет листать пергаментные страницы.   
– Гермиона, – ритмично бурчит Гарри в такт движениям тряпки. – Я не перестаю тебе удивляться. Добровольно торчать здесь, в затхлом подвале…   
– Это очень редкий экземпляр. Мне вообще повезло, что профессор Снейп разрешил! 

– Ага, настроение у него было отличное, – бормочет Гарри, домазывая пастой шершавый   
бок. – Просто чудо какое-то. Не догадываешься, почему? 

– Брось! Ничего ведь сложного! Только надо быть внимательнее, а не витать в облаках на уроке! 

– Ничего сложного? Это ты у нас гений во всем, а я, видишь ли, обычный, я не могу запомнить этот бред, у меня глаза скоро на лоб вылезут от постоянного переписывания эссе после его исправлений. И почерк же до чего противный – паучий. 

– Гарри! Я тоже обычная! – Гермиона обиженно вскакивает из-за стола. Книга, почуяв слабину, тут же захлопывает пасть, зажевав край мантии девушки.– Я просто прилагаю усилия! Понимаешь? Усилия! И это приносит плоды. 

Гарри гневно бросает тряпку, которой только что вытирал руки, и тоже вскакивает.   
– Обычная? Усилия? Да ты зациклена на учебе! Ты же… Да ты же, – задыхается он, котел с бамканьем валится, Гарри выкрикивает: – зарыта в свои книжки, квиддич для тебя пустяки, жизнь, – он неистово трясет челкой в сторону великолепного догорающего дня за окном. – пустяки! Да ты же ничего обычного и не сможешь сделать, ты кроме вонючих зелий и сварить-то ничего не можешь! Не говоря уже о том, чтобы испечь… Пирог, даже самый простой!   
– Не смогу? Я? Ну знаешь, Гарри! Даже для тебя это немного слишком! – Гермиона краснеет, с силой дергает мантию, оставляя приличный клок книге на поживу, и бросается к выходу. У двери она останавливается, уверенно заявляет: 

– Я испеку пирог, Гарри! 

– Ты? Мерлин, спорю на что угодно, он будет не съедобнее хагридовых пряников! 

– Споришь? – улыбается она. Если бы у Гарри была возможность приглядеться к выражению ее лица, он бы задумался. – Испеку. И тебе понравится. И когда ты слопаешь его до последней крошки, я решу, что ты должен будешь сделать в ответ! 

Дверь отвечает стоном несмазанных петель, Гермиона уносится прочь, гневно поджав губы. Гарри бросает ей вслед:   
– Тыквенный, Гермиона! Тыквенный!   
Пожимает плечами и принимается за уборку. 

 

* * * 

«Когда мы ставили палатку, то все прошло не очень гладко, на этот раз, на этот раз – крыша рухнула на нас». – Монотонная мысль, скучная мысль, монотонная – скучная, кап-кап, чмок, за брезентовой стенкой палатки – дождь, дождь, зимний дождь, грязная каша, эх! – протекает крыша наша, крыша драная течет, нас ни капли не е… 

– Гарри! Если бы я раньше узнала, что ты поэт, ты бы без роздыха писал у меня лозунги для П.У.К.Н.И. ! 

Ночная тьма – трусливое чудовище, но, между нами, здесь ей опасаться нечего. Ночные мысленные монологи, которые я веду сам с собой – жалкая защита. Я не знаю, о чем думает Гермиона, притворяясь спящей, быть может – просто смотрит в низкий потолок, устав от неопределенности, от бесплодных усилий, раз за разом приводящих в тупик. А может быть, как я, – вспоминает. Мы слишком боимся того, что может прозвучать, если мы заговорим, – сейчас, когда не видно лиц. Прислушиваться к подкрадывающейся ночи – все же не так страшно. Или просто – привычнее. Стало привычным за месяцы бесцельного бегства от всего света.   
Холщовая стенка палатки пахнет кошками. Мышками и подмышками. Поблажками, передышками… Книжками. Старыми книжками. Ста-арыми, пахнущими зельями и шоколадом… Шоколадом. Шо-ко… 

– Гарри! Я тебя умоляю – не бормочи! И так тошно. – В голосе Гемионы нет даже настоящего раздражения. Так, отсыревшее уцененное дребезжание. Дождь за стенкой усиливается. Что-то прочавкало совсем рядом – может, олень… Водоплавающий. Или неизвестно кто. Бобер, скажем. Мир за стенкой враждебен и непознаваем. 

– Гермиона? 

– Ну что еще? 

– Здесь водятся бобры? А олени? 

Молчание. Долгое, сырое, тягостное. Ну, да, не смешно, зануда ты вредная. Налетевший ветер хлопнул клапаном, дернул стойку, но обошлось – слава Мерлину, еще одного аварийного забега вокруг рухнувшего жилья в промокшем насквозь свитере Гарри бы не пережил. 

О чем это он думал – попытавшись перехватить сбежавшую приятную мысль – а, да! О старых книжках. С протертыми корешками, золотым обрезом и непостижимой вязью инициалов – шипы, розетки, стрелы, ветви, корневища, – «Б.Б.», Берти Боттс. Бронзовый дракон проглатывает последнюю букву. Как же тогда было тепло, тепло и… 

– Гарри! Гарри! – ветер шлепнул по стенке, стенка – Гарри по носу, еще что-то затрясло его за плечо, как выяснилось – Гермионина рука. – Там кто-то ходит. – Она рывками тащила себе за угол его одеяло. 

Страшно хотелось спать и одеяло обратно. 

– Пусть ходит. – Убедительно забормотал Гарри. – И ты иди… Спать, Гемиона, спать. – Однако надежды на успех у него было мало. Гермиона сильно тряхнула койку. 

– Кто-то тяжелый ходит! Вокруг! Палатки! – зашипела она прямо на ухо. Гарри вздрогнул, просыпаясь, обернулся и столкнулся с ней нос к носу, поразившись – каким маленьким и перевернутым выглядит его лицо в ее глазах. И еще – каким испуганным.   
«Это не дело», – подумал он, медленно подымаясь. 

 

* * * 

Палатка мокрым кубом темноты сжалась вокруг, а за стенками, в холодном космосе неизвестного – что-то действительно топало. Тяжело. Уверенно. И вот – затихло. Гарри выдохнул сквозь зубы. Ладонь с магическим огрызком дерева взмокла в кармане штанов. 

– Ну? – Невидимо и прямо в шею. А затем: – А–а–ай! – Когда что-то мазнуло по стенке палатки. 

– Это олени. – Дребезжащим голосом сказал он, неистово мечтая проснуться. 

– …Водоплавающие… 

– Или бобры. 

– …Или Пожиратели… 

– Слушай! 

Ветер, некстати усилившись, засвистел в растяжках, но хлюпанье не заглушил. 

– Мы под защитой твоих заклинаний. Все в порядке. 

На слове «порядок» противоположная стенка со свистом прогнулась под скользящим с той стороны предметом. Острым, пожалуй, достаточно острым, чтобы ветхое полотнище разошлось и… 

Стоя в дружелюбной темноте палатки, с локтем Гермионы, воткнувшимся между ребер, Гарри отчетливо понял одну простую вещь – наружу он не выйдет. Даже если там Волдеморт с Пожирателями и чудовищными тварями всея Британии отплясывает канкан и танец с саблями. 

– И вот так каждую ночь! – надрывно пожаловалась Гермиона в его шею.   
«Это были мои слова». Ветер выл, земля кружилась, дождь распоясался, и ночь давила, шуршала, ходила, ломилась внутрь, сквозь условную матерчатую преграду. Он закрыл глаза. 

 

* * * 

Дракон. Кольца хвоста. Золото. «Б.Б.» Гермиона дышит в шею. Спокойно. Сонно.   
… Отрывисто, со всхлипами…   
… Выплескивая страх и адреналин…   
… Кричит. Смеется… Хохочет.   
И дракон. 

 

* * * 

Странно даже, какие у Гермионы сухие губы. Странно, какие острые позвонки под колючей шерстью свитера – ничего, ну ничегошеньки не изменилось. Даже… да. Даже манера, ужасно некрасивая – отталкивать его и вытирать губы тыльной стороной ладони. 

– А я все помню, – говорит она. Не шепчет, наконец-то! Говорит в полный голос. 

– И я, – говорит Гарри. Тоже в голос, хоть и немного хрипло. 

– Вууш! – говорит ветер. 

А темнота снаружи молчит. 

– Тяжелая ночь, Гарри, – констатирует Гермиона. – Еще пять часов до рассвета. Пять часов, двенадцать минут. – Снова старается натянуть нить между настоящим и… настоящим. А поцелуй – да, тоже самый настоящий, – провалился в лакуну невозможного. Пять часов со страхом, который сидит на тебе верхом и разрастается? Пять часов – вдвоем с побрякушкой Волдеморта? И двенадцать минут. Судя по звуку, Гермиона трет руками лицо. 

– Гермиона… 

– Заткнись. – Неистовое сопение. 

Гарри пускает в ход таран. 

– Джин? – Нечестно, Герой-Который– Выжил-Благодаря-Грязному-Трюку. 

 

* * * 

Джин* – рукопожатие под столом в холле, Джин – украденная на уроке улыбка, Джин – взгляд, который не имеет цены и веса, Гарри тянет за лямку сумки, «Ты опять уронил мои книги. – Я их соберу»… И Гермиона жмурится, и смягчается лицом, и улыбается, как ребенок, которому солнце греет веки, хотя ни намека на свет нет в пасмурном потолке-небе. Отстает, возясь со шнурком, коридор пустеет, когда толпа пятикурсников прокатывается через него в холл: «Покатай меня!» И он несется по коридору, как придурок, опережая раздумчивых Фреда с Джорджем, оглядывающихся удивленно, и придерживает Гермионины коленки, а ее волосы развеваются, как флаг… 

 

* * * 

Гарри думал – она плачет. И очень удивился, когда, наощупь добравшись до еле различимой фигурки и сжав в ладонях лицо, понял – ее щеки горячи и сухи. Гермиона с Мерлин знает каким выражением лица в темноте запустила ему пальцы в волосы, медленно, на пробу, потянулась всем телом – как кошка, близко, а потом… 

– И куда же ты дел очки? – Ее руки находят руки Гарри. Сплетают пальцы. 

– Куда надо. – Его губы без труда вспомнили ту, давнюю, полуусмешку. 

– А куда ты дел свою совесть? – Холодный нос тычется в шею, он чувствует запах волос Гермионы и его накрывает. Ощущения, образы – отнюдь не забытые, и почти… совершенно не потускневшие от времени. 

– Тоже… куда надо. – Усмешка становится шире. 

– А почему, – щемящие, знакомые слова катехизиса на двоих, и темнота, ночь и звуки могут наконец, идти куда подальше, потому что ее голос заполняет промокшую, издерганную ветром палатку до краев, – ты до сих пор… 

 

* * * 

…Это странно – ее пальцы на моих губах – холодные, я чуть дышу на них, чтобы согреть, я чувствую ее дыхание, она прижимает свои губы к моим , точнее – к пальцам, поцелуй через преграду, словно Гермиона пытается заставить меня замолчать, но ведь я и так молчу! Молчу и нагреваюсь, как камин, пока Гермиона вспоминает – руками, ледяная ладонь на моей шее под свитером, на затылке, на скуле, холодные губы на подбородке; а ее тело – горячее, гладкая, гладкая кожа, как масло, и полушария в руках – тяжелые и колют середину ладони, а между ее ребрами привычно умещается мой мизинец, а потом… 

…колючий воротник безжалостно сдирает мне лицо, холодная ладонь на животе… Ай!.. 

– Змейку заело… 

– Погоди, я сам… 

… и ладонь оборачивается вокруг… голова – тоже кругом, и воздух остервенело рвется прочь из легких, и я думаю о четырех правилах превращений, чтобы вот в этот момент – самый острый – удержаться…   
…могу поклясться: она смотрит мне в глаза с насмешкой, перед тем как дотронуться языком… 

… тепло, влажно, скользит - вниз… Ох, глубоко, как горячо… Третье... Правило... Гласит… Вверх… Гласило… Когда–то давно… Горячо–о–о… 

…я опираюсь на локти, откидываю голову, мне прямо на разгоряченный лоб падает тяжелая капля с мокрого потолка палатки, и ее пальцы, лихорадочно царапаясь, сдирают с меня джинсы, словно в запасе у нас всего несколько последних секунд, а потом… 

… на вкус как мятная жвачка, как фруктовый лед, как…   
… руки смыкаются у меня на затылке…   
…прижимаюсь к ней, как к створке раковины, медальон между нами – как песчинка в моллюске, незаконнорожден, болит, раздражает, ищу вслепую запястье, кровь… Под пальцами бьется кровь, под клеткой моих ребер – сумасшедшее чужое сердце, частое, как у птицы, между губ во тьме влажно блестит перламутр… Мы захлопываемся – раковина, теплые ладони, и между – тепло… И темно. 

– Да?Да?Да?? – «Четвертое правило означает…»   
Она не отвечает, прижимается бедрами так, словно от этого зависит ее жизнь, колено у меня на заднице, и честное слово, правила уже как–то… 

– Да, Гермиона, да? 

Стонет. О–о, она стонет, она… Идите к Мерлину! Я.. я… 

– Да–а–а… – Обрывается на выдохе, потому что я уже совсем… Целиком…Укус обжигает мое плечо. 

Она открывает глаза – мне сквозь собственную взмокшую челку виден слабый блик, прыгающий, пляшущий, нездешний, качается – открывает и смотрит, и когда я губами обхватываю ее нижнюю – мягкую, горячую, сладкую… 

– Га… рька… 

А вот тут, ребята, извините. Лакуна. Не помню. Все. 

 

* * * 

– Четыре часа и тридцать две минуты до рассвета. – Говорит Гермиона мне в подмышку. 

Время потеряло осточертевшую вязкую молитность, время пошло скачками, темные его ломти отрываются, пропадают, и я первый раз с начала осени не вспоминаю, что где-то тикают и мои персональные часики, скорее даже не тикают, а шуршат песочком, из верхней пустеющей колбы – в нижнюю, точнее даже – помню, все время это помню, но мне наплевать – сейчас, пока я вжат лицом между твердым подбородком и теплой шеей, уютно устроен между ее бедер, пока я держу за ее спиной край одеяла – чтобы вездесущий сквозняк не добрался до нас, слипшихся на узком лежбище, и пока мой голос твердит бесконечно глупое: «Не бойся. Не бойся…» Точнее, я даже специально думаю о часах: те минуты, которые – я знаю – ей необходимы. Потом она резко вздрагивает у меня в руках, и я все-таки упускаю немедленно сбегающее одеяло, потому что.

– Три часа и сорок одна минута. 

– Знаешь, Гермиона Джин Грейнджер, я все-таки – засыпаю… 

Онемевшая под боком Гермионы левая рука – хоть выбрось, словно ее вовсе нет, а в щель под дверным клапаном мирно сочится утренний свет. Правой рукой Гарри осторожно, стараясь не дернуть и не разбудить, отводит со своего лица пряди Гермиониных безнадежно спутавшихся волос. Она все равно просыпается, и смотрит на него – молча, серьезно. На щеке – красный отпечаток его плеча.   
Тогда Гарри высвобождается, встает, подымает с пола одеяло и укрывает Гермиону. Наспех одевается и выходит наружу, на мгновение впуская внутрь белесый пронзительный свет – ночью неожиданно похолодало и насыпало снега. 

 

2… 

 

Тот, кто говорит: «Так же легко, как отнять конфету у младенца»,   
никогда не пробовал отнять конфету у младенца.   
Р. Асприн 

 

За окном по-прежнему блистающая солнцем и светом осень. В классе пятикурсников тишина. Книги отложены, все взгляды устремлены на трибуну – на розовую женщину. Розовые щечки, розовая нелепая одежда, розовые чулочки на толстых ножках. Гарри закрывает глаза. Еще минута созерцания чего-то розового – и его вырвет. Он отворачивается и смотрит в сторону. Рон с растерянным видом изучает обложку учебника ЗОТИ для начинающих волшебников. Гермиона тянет руку – настойчиво и, как всегда в последнее время, выглядит встрепанной, волосы торчат во все стороны, эта "прическа" напоминает… Гарри глянул в окно. Да! Дракучую иву.   
Сзади Патил и Браун шушукаются, бросая в спину Гермионе взгляды и улыбочки. Она не замечает, вскакивает с места. Голос звенит: 

– Предмет защиты от темных искусств предполагает изучение защиты от темных искусств, вы так не считаете? 

Розовая женщина отвечает какую-то ожидаемую чушь, а Гарри изнемогает – что за фарс. Он знает, что должен сказать:   
Волдеморт. Волдеморт. Запретное имя наполняет комнату рокотом камней, свистом разъяренных гадюк – и Гарри с удовольствием наблюдает, как противное лицо напротив приобретает пепельный оттенок. Наконец-то. К драклам розовый. 

 

* * * 

Темнота на кухне состоит из топотков, скрипов и повизгиваний. Гермиона хмурится, натыкается на ножку стола, наощупь находит подсвечник – и свеча вспыхивает от заклинания, как будто в нее воткнут бикфордов шнур.   
Вот, так гораздо лучше. Теперь видна группка у камина – уши колышутся, плошки-глаза испуганно блестят, сморщенные лапки протестующе шевелятся.   
Вперед выталкивают Добби – кому, как не ему, иметь дело с этой ведьмой, опыт уже имеется. 

– Прошу вас, только не надо больше носков, добрая Гермиона! – лопочет Добби, падая в ноги девушке. – Все, что угодно, только не это! Они, – тычок лапкой в сторону жмущейся кучки. – очень, очень боятся! 

Добби вполсилы бьется головой о каменный пол. 

– Добби! – качает головой Гермиона и опускается на стул. Видя, что его не останавливают, эльф обиженно притихает. – Не сегодня. Мне нужна мука… Что там еще? Яйца, вода, тыква… Сахар. Соль. Полстакана бренди. Хм. Бренди, пожалуй, можно и стакан.   
У нее мандраж, как перед зачетом по ЗОТИ на третьем курсе. Ладони мокрые и холодные. Гермиона одним заклинанием разжигает огонь в очаге, вторым – призывает на стол миски, плошки и еще какую-то посуду. Сияющие медные кастрюли над очагом кажутся боггартом профессора Люпина, помноженным на бесконечность. Бесконечность? Нет, у нее не так много времени! Добби уже тащит пакет муки, его уши от усердия раскраснелись и реют, будто стяги над замковыми воротами. Осмелев, другие эльфы тоже несут припасы. Кто-то, пискнув, предлагает помощь, на что Гермиона, сузив глаза и вздернув подбородок, показывает позеленевшему смельчаку носок ручной вязки, гарантирующий свободу от рабской доли – прямо здесь и сейчас. Смельчак исчезает. 

Она все должна сделать сама. И она сделает, несомненно! Ведь зачет по ЗОТИ, кажется, был страшнее? И ее личный боггарт, МакГонагалл, возвышалась пизанской башней, чуть покачиваясь, смотрела поверх очков, цедила жесткое "Вы не справились, мисс Грейнджер". От этих слов, будто от сухих крошек, першило в горле, а сердце начинало выстукивать: "проститепроститепростите". Как-то же ей удалось представить на месте декана большого плюшевого кота с грустными глазами-пуговицами и заплатой на шляпе? Боггарт развеялся.   
Теперь перед ней на столе – новое задание. Надо успокоиться, взять себя в руки. Это те же самые ингредиенты, только и всего. Распределить, взвесить, измельчить, провести поэтапное смешивание гомогенных сред, затем, согласно герметическим законам – знакомство, слияние фаз, эмульгирование, возгонку.. Что там еще? Она косится на пол, собственноручно исчерченный схемой Великого Брака. Красный дракон сочетается с Белой Королевой прямо на плитах – кому какое дело, ведь вверху указано время и направление помешивания. Затем Наследство, пресловутый корень, расположить в плоскости эклиптики, и никак иначе… Том астрономических карт на полу расхристан и несчастен, заложен астролябией и сушеной лавровишней. Гермиона, забыв, что обе руки в муке, запускает пальцы в волосы, упущенное яйцо катится к краю стола и падает прямо в центр построений. Это точно знамение – но доброе или злое? Гермиона в отчаяньи бросает ложку и над миской взвивается облако муки.   
Часы над камином отщелкивают минуты еще одной ночи. 

 

* * * 

– Дитя. – Тихий голос склонившегося над ней директора заставляет Гермиону подпрыгнуть на стуле и вывалиться из тревожной полудремы. Она быстро приходит в себя, осматривается. Языки пламени гудят в очаге, подсвечивают столбы мучной пыли. На столе – остатки продуктов, яичная скорлупа, пустая посуда из–под бренди. Противень с чем–то дурнопахнущим, сморщенным и почерневшим. Гермиона понимает, что это и есть пирог, всхлипывает, бормочет, пряча грязные пальцы в рукавах мантии. Осмеливается, наконец, посмотреть на директора:   
– Простите, господин директор, я нарушила правила. И я не справилась…   
Альбус Дамблдор – во фланелевой домашней мантии в цветочек, в спальном колпаке с кисточкой – улыбается. Локтем он зажимает какую-то книжку, а в правой руке – открытый красный мешочек с бобами Берти Боттс, только что выуженный им из верхнего дальнего шкафчика. Он шарит в мешочке, бросает в рот яркий глянцевый шарик, пряча стеснительную улыбку в бороду: 

– Знаешь, тайком прихожу сюда, когда очень хочется вспомнить прошлое… и очень хочется бобов. Но не везет. Всегда попадаются бобы со вкусом ушной серы! 

Глаза Дамблдора синие, как хрупкое осеннее небо. Он серьезен. Гермиона забывает, что директор в цветастой фланели, колпаке и тапочках. Директор протягивает ей книгу. 

– Возьмите, мисс Грейнджер. Не теряйте надежду. Осторожно изучайте эту книгу. Возможно, в свое время… 

Он не договаривает, качает головой и уходит, взмахнув на прощание палочкой. Небольшой смерчик кружит по кухне и возвращает все на свои места. Гермиона гладит мягкую обложку, не спешит открывать. Ощупывает двойной вензель «Б.Б.» и маленького бронзового дракона.   
И, наконец, подымает обложку – так лакомка разворачивает коробку шоколадных конфет. Страницы в книге золотистые и головокружительно пахнут корицей. На титульном листе выведено «Тайная кулинарная книга Берти Боттс». 

 

3… 

 

– Посмотрите на этих мужественных самоотверженных людей.   
Монахи обители, как и их отцы и деды, дали обет безбрачия!   
Народное. 

 

Итак, протертый корешок, золотой обрез, шипы, розетки, стрелы, ветви, корневища. Берти Боттс. Последняя буква – наполовину в пасти бронзового дракона. Светлые копья солнца бьют в окно спальни – пораженный дракон корчится в муках. Скоро зима, но солнце еще жаркое. Гермиона читает. Привычное для всех зрелище: соседки по комнате и призраки, фамилиары и строгая ведьма в островерхой шляпе, дремлющая в золоченой раме, изо дня в день, из года в год видят девочку, устроившуюся на подоконнике с книжкой в руках. Она смотрит в окно, или в текст, или в потолок, обдумывая прочитанное. Мир в порядке, если Гермиона Грейнджер находится на своем месте.   
Сегодня она прогуливает обед – притяжение новой книги непреодолимо. Гермиона не чувствует голода – алые буквы, танцующие на странице, насыщают ее. Запах корицы кружит голову. Рецепт идеально прост. Свойства неизвестны, последствия непредсказуемы. Гермиона косится на свое прозрачное отражение. Сквозь него можно увидеть холмы, крыши Хогсмида, похожие на крохотные заплатки на осеннем ковре. Нет, она не рыжая, не двоится и не зубоскалит. Почему же так хочется ринуться экспериментировать с незнакомым рецептом? «Я износила свое обличье, я слишком засиделась в нем – вот правда». Аромат корицы – аромат бунтарства – кружит голову. Гермиона проводит пальцем по строчкам, запоминая ингредиенты. 

 

* * * 

Английский тыквенный пирог эпохи правления Эдуардов, дополнения к рецепту – от Берти Боттс.   
Ингредиенты:   
Тесто: 9 унций простой муки, щепотка соли, 5 унций холодного сливочного масла, порезанного, 1 желток. Начинка: фунт очищенной и порезанной мякоти тыквы, полпинты воды, сахар на вкус хозяйки, тертая цедра 1 лимона, 3 ст. л. огденского бренди, щепотка корицы, щепотка имбиря, 5 унций жирных сливок, 5 яичных желтков.   
Инструкции:   
1\. Соединить соль, муку и масло и взбить до образования крошек. Переложить в миску и добавить желток и достаточное количество холодной родниковой воды, чтобы слепить тесто. Замесить тесто на поверхности, посыпанной мукой, и выложить в глубокую форму. Проколоть основание серебряной вилкой, накрыть пергаментом и сухой фасолью. Охлаждать 30 минут. Разогреть печь.   
2\. Положить сладкую тыкву в кастрюлю с водой, довести до кипения и варить до полной мягкости и испарения воды. Взбить в пюре и охладить.   
3\. Запекать тесто 10 минут.   
4\. Смешать тыкву с сахаром, лимонной цедрой, огденским бренди и специями. Взбить желтки со сливками и добавить к смеси. Перелить на тесто. Запекать 30-40 минут, пока не застынет. Подавать теплым или холодным, полив специальным фирменным сиропом Берти Боттс.   
5\. Сироп: Осторожно растереть три листочка зубастой герани. Добавить три капли настойки белладонны. Взболтать. Перемешать. Добавить серебряной ложкой чуть-чуть порошка из корня мандрагоры.   
Будьте осторожны в выборе сотрапезников! И приятного времяпрепровождения! 

 

* * * 

Снаружи разгулялся ветер, сдувая свежий снег и швыряя град на крышу палатки, тяжелый, как кусочки свинца. Гермиона сидела в углу на койке, спрятав ноги в полосатых носках под одеяло, и в сотый раз перечитывала сказку. Книжечка в руках – тонкая, облезлая. Сирота. Она вздрогнула, подумав о широких, залитых солнцем австралийских пустошах. Где-то Вендел и Моника Вилкинс, взявшись за руки, весело шагают по дорожке, рыжая австралийская пыль летит им в лицо, но, наверное, они счастливы…   
Лампа раскачивалась со скрипом, пятна света перепрыгивали с предмета на предмет. Серые странички грустно шуршали под пальцами. Смысл прочитанных рун снова и снова ускользал. И Смерть в сумерках встретила братьев на мосту, и сказала им… Она посмотрела на Гарри, сидевшего в кресле. Черное лицо, бледные губы, глаза закрыты. Что-то снится. Прозрачная рука крепко обхватила блестящий кругляш медальона. Так тонок, как только держится душа в теле? Несправедливо, ведь теперь ее очередь, но будить… Будить Гарри она не станет. Гермиона вернулась к книге, а перед глазами замелькали золотые страницы с алыми буквами, золотые солнечные зайцы, золотая корочка тыквенного пирога, золотой снитч, – тот, который Гарри принес ей с последней игры пятого курса, когда они все были вместе, и в них текла общая упрямая сила сопротивления. 

Сейчас было бессилие. Бег по кругу. Холодный хлесткий дождь и холодные же слезы на щеках – пока Гарри спит. Рон не вернулся, не мог вернуться. Говорить об этом с Гарри и раньше не хотелось, а уж теперь – вдвойне.   
Треугольник. Перечеркнутый круг. Это они – треугольник. И круг разрывает их на части. 

 

* * * 

В этот раз пирог вышел на славу. По рецепту Берти Боттс она добавила в сироп несколько специальных ингредиентов. Не удержавшись, она отрывает корочку и съедает. 

– Гермиона! – Гарри поражен, по-настоящему поражен. Вместе с победительно сияющей Гермионой в полуночную гостиную Гриффиндора вплывает облако восхитительного аромата. Он дразнит ноздри, щекочет их изнутри. Вызывает головокружение и неконтролируемое слюнотечение, невольно подтаскивает Гарри поближе к источнику – миниатюрной копии давно канувшего в воспоминания октябрьского солнца на блюде. – У тебя вышло. У тебя действительно вышло! 

– Не хочешь попробовать? Или, может, побоишься? Все-таки его изготовил зарывшийся в книги червь, разбирающийся только в вонючих зельях? 

Гарри не до пикировки. У него сводит скулы и мощно урчит в животе. Он принюхивается, как гончая, глаза блестят, кто поверит, что этот человек только что вкушал третий сон, удобно устроившись в кресле перед камином? 

– Дай! Попробовать… 

Гермиона слегка удивлена. Нет, блюдо аппетитно, что и говорить, она может начинать собой гордиться… И начнет, когда отоспится. Обязательно. Что-то там такое было, в рецептуре, около красочной буквицы, свинцовым карандашиком на полях, что-то «Преломить», или «Разделить» – ей-Мерлин, если она напряжет мозги еще хоть на миг – у нее просто-напросто треснет голова, как спелая тыква. Она отламывает еще осеннего золота корочки, хрустит. 

– Все – твое, Гарька, – бросает уже с лестницы в спальню девочек. – Смотри, не лопни. 

 

* * * 

Поутру Рон никак не может найти брючины, потом, мучительно щурясь, выискивает среди сваленных между кроватями ботинок свои, затем затем мчится в спальню седьмого курса и отнимает у Фреда свою мантию, тихо и неизобретательно ругаясь, развязывает узел, по воле братца соединивший рукава. «Зачем тебе руки, Ронни?» – ехидничает вошедший Джордж. – «В кабинете Амбридж лучше без них». «Прикинься инвалидом, Ронни», – подхватывает Фред. – «У тебя чудесно получится, после стольких лет тщательных репетиций». «А если не получится – мы можем слегка помочь». – Джордж демонстрирует кулак.– «Вряд ли твоя игра от этого пострадает. Ты болтаешься на метле, как паралитик, глубоко задумавшийся о натуральном цвете волос Снейпа». 

– Не смешно. – Рон взбешен, под слоем веснушек пунцовеют щеки. 

– Это мы только разогреваемся, братец. – Объясняет Фред, смачно потягиваясь. – Когда вернешься к обеду, голодный, печальный и мудрый, мы обещаем быть в форме. 

– Ты что, не идешь на завтрак? – Сонно удивляется Гарри, пытаясь выпутаться из одеяла. У него чудесное настроение, на душе необыкновенно легко, словно это не ему регулярно снятся кошмары с участием самого жуткого колдуна за всю историю магической Британии. 

– Амбридж вызывает. 

– С утра? Чего ей неймется? 

– Сам бы у нее и спросил! – Благодушный вид Гарри вызывает у Рона новый приступ злости. 

– Погоди. – Гарри тянется к тумбочке, где с вечера ожидает своей участи здоровенный кусище Гермиониного пая. Фред и Джордж немедленно начинают синхронно принюхиватся, но Гарри пихает весь кусок в руки Рону. – Съешь по дороге. 

– Всего ничего тут этой дороги, – вздыхает Рон, откусывая. – Спашиб. 

 

* * * 

Жизнь полна бурных неожиданностей – это Гарри за свои неполные шестнадцать усвоил твердо. Обычно как оно бывает? Голова забита квиддичем, Малфоем, который снова что-то затевает, мерзким Снейпом с его окклюменцией и заданиями по зельям, нытьем Рона, котятами на фарфоровых тарелках. Чжоу, и девчонками вообще, у которых, за исключением Гермионы, котелок варит совершенно не туда… Программой АД, осенними листьями, близкими СОВ и мыслями о Сириусе. Как он там, совсем один в мрачном доме на Гриммо? А еще Волдемортовы видения, которые могут качественно и надолго занять мысли у кого угодно. 

А потом приходит Гермиона. Гермиона-свой-парень, зануда Гермиона, всезнайка Гермиона. Друг. Аккуратно укладывает на стол пергаменты, чернильницу-невыливайку, какую-то книжку в яркой обложке, пижонское черно-золотое перо. Она поворачивается к нему с вопросом – и время замедляется. 

Время становится хрустальным, беззвучным. Гарри зачарованно следит за тем, как Гермиона говорит. В каждом движении ее губ – тайна, в глазах – черти, омут и приглашение. Он не распознал бы флирт, даже если бы последний выскочил из-за угла гриффиндорской башни и дал ему пинка, но это же Гермиона! Иногда он был уверен, что видит, как мысли возникают в ее голове. В нем все затихает и съеживается, он молчаливее обычного, пытается налить себе сок, промахивается не только мимо стакана, но и мимо стола, и понимает, не разумом, а всем собой – буря пришла. 

Гермиона быстро берет себе его стакан. Никто ничего не замечает. И никто ничего не замечает еще долгие, долгие месяцы. 

 

* * * 

Рон врывается в гостиную сам не свой, и нервно дергает лицом. На закономерное: «Рон, что эта толстая жаба с тобой сделала?» и «Отдышись, Ронни, съешь рвотную пастилку» в растерянности булькает, проглатывая слова: 

– Она съела… пирог! Проголодалась, бедная… Ну, отчитывала – так я сам виноват. Чаю предложила. А потом – ой, как вкусно пахнет! Можно попробовать? – и съела… Я только надкусить успел. Ох, что-то мне нехорошо, Гарри… 

Рон садится на краешек дивана и важно добавляет: 

– И ты, это, полегче с Амбридж, Гарри… Долорес, в принципе – ничего тетка. 

Первоклашка, потчуемый фиолетовой конфеткой из заботливых рук Фреда, давится и начинает надсадно кашлять в оглушительной тишине. Неизвестная ведьма с портрета, украшающего стену гостиной, забывшись, пытается заглянуть за багет, в результате чего лицо ведьмы жутковато расплющивается. 

«Караул, – думает Гарри. – Срочно нужна Гермиона. Мне срочно нужна Гермиона!» 

 

* * * 

Полустершаяся надпись свинцовым карандашом под красочной колдографией тыквенного пирога в «Кулинарной книге Берти Боттс»:   
«Небесполезное дополнение к предыдущему рецепту. Наиболее практичное заклинание для предотвращения долгосрочных последствий воздействия мандрагоры – citrini sperma незамедлительно после. Впрочем, магловский презерватив – тоже весьма забавная штука». 

 

4… 

 

– Что у вас с ним?   
– У нас дружеский секс: мы друг другу мозги е@@м.   
Из разговора в атриуме Министерства Магии.

 

– Нас выгнали из команды! – Гарри врывается в гостиную, расшвыривая в разные стороны перчатки и бросая тяжелую, пахнущую мокрой шерстью мантию на спинку кресла. Он всклокочен, глаза сверкают. Совершенно невменяемые близнецы валятся на диван. Рот у Джорджа разбит, это наверняка больно, он охает, но губы сами разъезжаются в улыбке.   
Рон входит последним. На него жалко смотреть. Он бормочет, краснея и вжимая голову в плечи:   
– Амбридж аплодировала на трибуне, размахивая красно-золотым шарфиком, и скандировала «Ронни-бой, скорее в бой!» Я пропустил гол. 

В другое время Гермиона посмеялась бы, но сейчас ей не смешно. 

– Этого следовало ожидать. 

Гарри носится по круглой гриффиндорской гостиной, он сам похож на грозовую тучу, готовую пролиться дождем и утыкать все молниями. Гермиона останавливает его, ухватив за рукав. Лихорадочно горит румянец на его щеках, с волос течет. Тревожный взгляд блестит сквозь усыпанные каплями стекла, и у Гермионы перехватывает дыхание от нежности. 

– Сейчас важнее то, что мы делаем на занятиях АД. Пора самим решать свои проблемы. – Гермиона задумчиво подбрасывает на ладони фальшивый золотой галлеон. 

 

* * * 

Гарри просыпается. Снег уже не идет, и ткань полога просвечивает белым. Гермиона спит как всегда очень тихо, морщится и супится во сне, пытаясь обхватить себя руками. Что-то заставляет Гарри вскочить, одеться, и выйти в сизый утренник. Впереди, между деревьями маячит светящаяся фигура – олень! Нет… лань. И она ждет его. Играет с ним, то исчезая, то появляясь. Зовет за собой. Гарри, забыв обо всем, бежит за ней, спускается на скользкий лед озера… 

…Что-то сдавливает горло, утягивает вниз. Ледяная вода похожа на кисель, Гарри барахтается в нем, как неосторожная муха. В руке меч – тяжелый, такой тяжелый. Не выплыть. Сознание вспыхивает-гаснет, и когда он утрачивает дыхание вместе с последним теплом – возле его лица появляется рука… 

 

* * * 

…Дрожащими руками натягивает свитер, еще один. Губы трясутся, а он все пытается сложить их в улыбку, голова кружится – от холодного воздуха, от облегчения, от появившейся вместе с Роном надежды. И для всего этого идеально подходят четыре слова: «Меч твой. Уничтожь хоркрукс». 

Но окончательно дар речи покидает его, когда медальон, цепляясь за свою непостижимую жизнь, порождает чудовищ. И Рон каменеет, когда у него перед глазами 

…ее пальцы на моих губах…   
…ее тело – горячее, гладкая, гладкая кожа, как масло, и полушария в руках – тяжелые и…   
… захлопываемся – раковина, теплые ладони, и между – тепло… 

От волнения Гарри стискивает волшебную палочку так сильно, что болят пальцы. Он встряхивает головой и кричит: «Давай, Рон, бей!» Ему хочется добавить: «Все не так, это вранье, даже если это правда». Но он, конечно, удерживается. Рон смотрит беззащитно и потерянно, слезы текут по лицу, но он не замечает. Наконец, доверчиво улыбается… и меч бьет. 

Боль медальона Гарри чувствует, как свою.   
Правда бывает ложью, Рон, даже если в ней не исказить ни единого жеста. Я это прекрасно и давно – уже почти два года – знаю. Знаю, и молчу. 

 

* * * 

Амбридж прыгает перед ними, размахивая палочкой и брызжа слюной. Маленькие ликующие глазки то съезжаются к носу, то разбегаются, но все равно возвращаются к излюбленному в последнее время занятию – любованию Роном. Под восторженным, слегка кокетливым взглядом влюбленной ведьмы Рон ежится и вжимается в стену, стараясь сделаться как можно меньше. Несмотря на отчаянное положение, Гермиона забавляется, а потом ее обжигает: «А вдруг со стороны… я тоже? Такая…» Эта мысль приходит к ней не впервые, но первый раз – с такой беспощадной наглядностью. 

– Мистер Уизли, вас я отпускаю пока что! – хихикает Амбридж, знаком разрешая Рону идти.   
Слизеринцы столбенеют. Крэбб бормочет: «Отпускает – тебя?» 

Рон не двигается с места, хмуро рассматривая ведьму с высоты своего роста. Между ними как будто натягивается и со звоном рвется невидимая нить. Амбридж хлопает глазами, шумно втягивает ртом воздух и хватается за воротник. Ее лицо багровеет, на нем –недоумение и брезгливость. И в следующий миг Гермиону осеняет – это все. Чары иссякли. Это не понимание. Это пока только догадка, фраза жжет ее память, не дает сосредоточиться «Мерлин, я же помню, помню эти слова…. Отпускаю… я вас… отпускаю. Близко, совсем горячо.   
Амбридж фыркает: 

– Нет-нет, задержитесь, мистер Уизли. – Если и есть в этой комнате по-настоящему счастливый человек – то это Крэбб. Он почти с умилением наблюдает, как директор направляет палочку на Гарри: 

– Кхе-кхе, мистер Поттер, у меня нет выбора. Круциатус развяжет ваш язык! 

«Нет, нет, только не это, нет», – Гермиона вот-вот задохнется от ужаса. Она пытается вырваться из рук громилы Буллстроуд и лихорадочно ищет решение. Но в голове пусто и только крутится это назойливое «Отпускаю тебя». 

Недавно она сама сказала эти слова. 

Был теплый-теплый полдень, из тех золотистых июньских полдней, которые здесь, в Шотландии, похожи на предчувствие Элизиума. Студенты высыпали на свежий воздух, ветер доносил их голоса до самого Запретного леса. Гарри и Гермиона сидели под ивой на самом берегу, на теплой траве, по озеру прыгали и отражались от страниц учебника серебристые рыбки бликов. Гарри положил голову ей на колени, и Гермиона отчетливо увидела – настоящее, бесконечное небо может отражаться в глазах, это не сентиментальная метафора. На несколько волшебных секунд она замерла, завороженная, бездумная. 

– И в такой день мы вынуждены копошиться в заплесневелых томах. – Возмутился Гарри, глядя на нее более чем выразительно. – Ты же и так все помнишь? Уволила бы ты меня от этого, Джин… 

– Знания половым путем не передаются, – возразила Гермиона, впрочем, без убежденности в голосе. Поглядела, как он супит брови, и совершенно оттаяла. – Ладно, жертва тирании. Отпускаю тебя. 

На них упала тень – это крохотное облако закрыло солнце. И небо в Гарькиных, знакомых до последней точки глазах – погасло. 

Словно и не было его там никогда. 

 

* * * 

«Небесполезное дополнение к предыдущему рецепту № 2. Для прекращения магического воздействия состава используется вербальная формула «Я отпускаю тебя». Могли бы и сами догадаться». 

 

* * * 

В палатке все так же холодно и неуютно. И смерть где-то там, бродит снаружи в сумерках, выжидает, у нее еще есть время, немного времени, пока не пересыплется песок. И ветер свистит за холщовыми стенками, и не собирается униматься. Гермиона обнимает Рона, плача и ругаясь одновременно. Рон бормочет, еще более косноязычен от смущения, чем обычно: «Поганая безделушка всякие мерзости мне про вас показывала, обмануть хотела. Но уж я ее расколошматил». Гарри прислоняется спиной к трепещущей стене и замирает, боясь их вспугнуть, потревожить. «Я отпускаю тебя», – шепчет он. Гермиона вздрагивает. И смотрит на него через плечо Рона, пристально и серьезно. Становится теплее. 

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> * Helleborus niger – морозник чёрный (бот.)   
> * Джин – второе имя Гермионы Грейнджер
> 
> Пампкинпай ("тыквенный пирог") - народное название пейринга Гарри и Гермиона, если кто вдруг не знает. :)


End file.
